


Not another moment

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Sam has been maintaining his distance from the reader for a while (If you know what I mean). What could possibly be the reason?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Not another moment

You were heading down the passage in the Bunker when Dean caught hold of you. “Hey, Kiddo!”

“Hey, Dean!” You replied absentmindedly.

“Care to tell me what’s bothering you?” He asked with that knowing smirk of his.

“Nope, nothing,” you tried to shirk him off. Last thing you wanted was Papa bear Dean Winchester over you, asking what was wrong.

“Really?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

_Crap!_

It was that tone. The one which meant he already knew.

“Yeah,” you shrugged, cutting across him and making a beeline for your room. Before you could run off, his hand closed around your wrist. “Not so fast, Y/N. Tell me what’s up or I won’t let you go.”

You sighed. “Fine! At least let’s go to my room.”

Once inside, you flopped down on the bed, making no efforts to hide your misery. What was the point? Dean knew.

“C’mon, spill,” he said, leaning against the dresser, with arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly you were blushing furiously. What were you thinking, agreeing to tell Dean? You couldn’t tell him! Sam was his brother for crying out loud. What were you even going to say? This was too embarrassing.

“I’m still waiting.”

“I can’t,” you said hiding your face in your hands.

You felt the bed dip next to you, as his calloused fingers pried your hands from your face. “What’s up Y/N/N?” He asked softly. “You know I can see right through you. There’s something fishy between you and Sam. You barely look each other in the eye anymore. What’s wrong?”

“It’s too embarrassing,” you muttered, looking at your lap.

“Try me,” he challenged.

_Here goes nothing_. “Sam's not _interested_ lately,” you sighed.

“What?”

“Yeah!” You hoped Dean would take the hint.

He did not.

“What does that mean?”

“It means he’s not having sex with me anymore. He sleeps on the god damned sofa now, and not besides me,” you said in a small voice. 

Silence. That wasn’t like Dean. He would have had some audible reaction to the TMI. You furtively tried to peek at him, only to find him deep in thought, like he was trying to recall something.

“Umm… Dean?”

“Hey Y/N, since when has Sam been… _abstaining?_ ” He asked, still looking calculative.

“Since the time you both got back from the hunt in Missouri. The one I sat out. So… about a week and a half I guess?”

“A week and a half? Dammit, Sammy!” Dean doubled over laughing, gasping for air. 

“This is not funny!” You huffed, failing to understand what had suddenly gotten into him.

“Whoa… N-No... you don’t… know,” he somehow managed to splutter in between the chortles, before giving in to another fit of laughter.

“What’s up with him?”

You looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He was slightly out of breath, dressed in sweats and a hoodie. It looked like he had been out for a run.

Dean straightened up the moment he saw his brother, looking like Christmas had arrived early. You were suspicious of the way he was eyeing Sam. It was too mischievous for anyone’s good.

“So, Sammy…” Dean said, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Out for a run?”

“Ahhh… yeah?” Sam was smart. He had lived with Dean for way too long, to not recognize that tone. He was immediately on guard.

“You can still run? Or were you out on a _test drive_?”

Sam’s face went redder than a tomato within a span of 3 seconds. 

“Y/N’s been worried about your sudden disinterest in sex. You wanna tell her? Or do I have to?” Dean smirked.

Sam winced lightly, looking like an awkward adorable puppy.

_Fuck it!_ You decided. Whatever the case was with him, you weren’t going to let Dean force him into confessing what was up. Sam loved you. You had never questioned that. It was just that the sexual frustration was getting out of hand with no action for so many days. And who could blame you? It was Sam! Anyone would be frustrated by the loss of physical contact once they got a taste of that Greek god. Pun not intended.

But you had never doubted the love part. And looking at him shuffling weight from foot to foot, you wanted to hug him tight and never let him go. 

“Are you gonna tell her or what?” Dean laughed.

“Uhh…” Sam started, but Dean cut him off- “He hurt his boys on the last hunt. Tried to squish the Vamp, but ended up squishing parts of himself instead. I thought you were over it.”

“What?” You laughed. “No way!”

“It’s better now,” Sam pouted.

“Aww… my poor baby,” you rushed over, and hugged Sam. “You should have told me.”

“That’s my cue,” Dean said, ruffling your hair, before winking and ducking out of the room.

You turned to Sam. “Really! You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” he smiled that lovable smile of his. “It was touch and go for a while, but I’m fine now. I went for a run and I survived it,” he shrugged. “I should have told you though.”

“That’s alright,” you said, pressing a kiss on his chest. “As long as you’re fine.”

“As long as I’m fine,” Sam repeated, his voice was husky now, “How about we make up for the lost time? It’s been too long.”

Suddenly his lips were on your yours, reminding you of exactly what you had missed as his fingers fisted in your hair. You reciprocated with just as much fervor, wrapping your arms around his neck and hoisting yourself upwards. He was right, it had indeed been _too long_.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on AO3! I hope you guys like it. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
